


Overwhelmingly Warm

by sellswordking



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets knocked on his ass, but he's got someone there to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmingly Warm

The world slowly started coming back to Felix, dull at first but growing sharper. He could see beige, feel heat against his back. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quiet tell what.

Pieces fell into place when he opened his eyes fully and realised he wasn't seeing through a HUD.

It takes longer than he wants to admit to realise the real trouble was that he seemd to be moving despite his legs swaying uselessly above the ground.

All at once it came back to him. He was shot in the back, his armour wrent open and the smell of burning flesh overpowering as he dropped to his knees. Felix heard Locus scream at him as he fell to the ground, then something was on his head and that was the last thing he could remember.

Now he was . . . moving?

Felix looked down and saw his legs dangling uselessly, tucked beneath arms with black armour. Flashes of green made a smile creep up to his lips.

"Aw, honey. I didn't know you cared." Felix kissed the side of Locus' helmet and immediately regretted the action when he thought about all they had just gone through.

"Shut up. Be grateful I came back for you at all." Locus said. There was some strain to his words, and Felix looked at the surrounding desert.

He put two and two together.

"Holy shit, are we almost back to base?" He asked.

"Yes." Locus shifted his weight and Felix almost unconsciously squeezed his thighs tighter around Locus' waist.

"You fucking carried me all the way back to base?" The answer was obvious, but Felix was having a hard time believing it.

They had been partners for years, yeah, but why would Locus go out of his way hauling a corpse across the fucking desert?

Locus didn't answer.

Felix moved his arms to come up around his neck in a loose hold. As much as he hated to admit it, Locus had saved his life. His fingers played with the latches at the base of Locus' helmet, itching for the dark skin beneath to stroke and bruise.

The bastard had actually _saved_ him. For like, _no reason_.

Well. That wasn't quite true. Felix knew the reason.

"Hey, Locus?"

" _What_?"

"Giddyup."

"I will drop you."

"Will not. You love me."


End file.
